Sleep or Sex? (1-Shot)
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: Yuugi has a bad day at work and comes home exhausted. Yami is there to help him, but Yuugi and him don't see eye-to-eye on what would help Yuugi. Yuugi wants to sleep, but Yami wants sex. Who's going to get their way? Puzzleshipping.


Yuugi collapsed onto the large bed tiredly. After such a long day at work, he didn't even care that he was still fully dressed. He couldn't even care that his back and neck would hurt in the morning because of his awkward position. His light violet eyes drooped closed, and he could feel himself slip off into the appreciated darkness of sleep.

"Welcome home," came Yami's enticingly smooth voice as he leaned on the doorframe of the adjacent bathroom. He chuckled when his lover only grunted in reply. "You should get changed into pajamas, or you'll be uncomfortable all night."

"I don't care," Yuugi mumbled. The bed dipped as Yami sat beside him. He ran a hand through Yuugi's soft hair with a gentle hum.

"So, you _do_ want me to undress you?" Yami teased as he began to slide a hand seductively down his lover's torso.

"Yami~" Yuugi groaned softly in annoyance. "Can't you be horny on another night?"

"No," came his very simple reply. Yuugi could almost hear the smirk on his lips as he spoke. He picked Yuugi up to place him more comfortably on the bed before crawling on top of him. Yuugi's suit was going to be a small hassle to take off compared to Yami's simple pajama pants, but he would manage. Light violet clashed with dark as their eyes met. "How was work?" Yami asked with a confident smirk as he ran his hands down Yuugi's sides.

A shiver shot up Yuugi's spine, and he wanted to curse Yami for taking sleep away from him so quickly and easily. "It was fine," he replied vaguely, and Yami repeated his previous action. Another shiver shot up his spine. Yuugi felt the tension from the day fade away upon Yami's tingling gentle touch. "I had some trouble with a few of the employees, though," he continued softly. He closed his eyes. He was enjoying the feeling of his lover's calming touch.

"Oh?" Yami asked curiously. He bent down to plant small kisses on Yuugi's jaw and neck. Yuugi moaned quietly, and his hands came up to trace the finely defined muscles that were on Yami's chest and abdomen. "Did you tell Kaiba about it?"

"Tell my boss that those underneath me don't want me as their superior because I'm gay," Yuugi said. He tried his hardest to deadpan as he spoke, but Yami was sucking at his neck and collarbone. "I can see how he would take that seeing as he and Joey are together."

"Forget about your employees," Yami commanded quietly but sternly. He stopped kissing Yuugi's neck to look into the tired violet eyes that watched him. "They're just jealous that you have such a handsome boyfriend." Before Yuugi could offer a retort and roll his eyes, Yami's soft lips connected with his. Yuugi moaned when Yami nibbled at his lower lip, and he allowed entrance without hesitation. He didn't bother trying to dominate over Yami, for he was just too tired to care. Yami noticed this and pulled back to continue teasing Yuugi's neck. Yami's skillful hands pulled off the suit jacket, and the white button up shirt was next to hit the floor.

"Yami~" Yuugi moaned softly. His dress pants were getting tight, and he was tired of being teased. Yami knew what his lover wanted, but he wasn't done with his torture. He shivered when Yami's hands slid slowly down his bare chest.

"Tell me what you want, Yuugi," Yami cooed softly. He licked up from Yuugi's collarbone to his jawline, and then he licked the rim of Yuugi's ear. Upon hearing him whimper, Yami said huskily, "Tell me what you need, Yuugi." Yuugi squirmed beneath Yami. He couldn't say that he hated it when Yami would tease him, but he also couldn't say that it was appreciated right at that moment. He was as tired as he was aroused, and Yuugi knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he was hard. He also knew that Yami wasn't going to allow him to take a cold shower either.

"Please, Yami," he whined softly into Yami's ear. He couldn't help but smile when he felt Yami shiver. Payback was indeed a sweet bitch. "I need you." He heard Yami huff lightly, and he felt Yami's erection rubbing against his leg through the fabrics. "I need you to take me. Please." There was another shiver, and Yami growled in annoyance. Yuugi's dress pants were suddenly thrown across the room in a haphazard manner, and he gasped at the sudden coldness that he felt.

"Enough teasing," Yami growled as he kissed Yuugi's neck, determined to leave a hickey.

"Is my darkness losing his patience?" Yuugi teased while tugging softly on Yami's hair.

Yami pulled back from Yuugi's neck and stared into his lover's light violet eyes. "Is my game finally learning to play his namesake?" he shot back with a smirk. Yuugi's hands found their way to Yami's cheeks as he searched Yami's dark violet eyes. He found nothing but unending love and a touch of lust in those orbs of swirling emotion that he loved to gaze into.

"Maybe just a little," he replied before bringing his lover in for a kiss. Upon Yami removing his own pants, Yuugi didn't hesitate to buck his hips up to meet Yami's. Yami groaned into Yuugi's mouth at the contact, and Yuugi smiled.

"What did I say about teasing?" Yami mumbled into Yuugi's lips.

"And I thought I told you to take me," Yuugi replied between kisses.

He had long since forgotten just how tired he was.


End file.
